degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Everything She Wants
Everything She Wants is the twenty-first episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on June 2, 2008 in Canada, and on July 11, 2008 in the United States. Summary Mia must face the consequences when a party with Lucas and her daughter goes wrong and the cops show up. Emma must confront Sean when he returns from the military. Main Plot Mia is convinced by Lucas that she needs to take a break from motherhood when he invites her to his party. Mia comes with Isabella, which makes Lucas mad because he thought that it was just going to be just him and Mia hanging out. She puts Isabella in a room upstairs to sleep in so that she can party downstairs. Mia has some drinks, but she is confronted by Jane when checking on Isabella. Jane tells her that she needs to leave the party and take care of her child. Mia decides she is right, but as soon as she is about to leave, the police show up, saying there was a noise complaint. They stop Mia from leaving, as she had been drinking. The police question Lucas if Isabella is his child, and he answers no, saying she is Mia's. The police file a report with Children's Aid, and Mia tells them that she is raising Isabella alone with her mother. Sub Plot Spike and Jack return home to Emma and Snake, and Sean returns while on leave from the military. He stays at the Simpson–Nelson home, though he and Emma know their relationship has ended. He starts to train Snake at the Degrassi gym, but when he starts pushing him too hard, Snake realizes he is very scared, and with good reason. Sean is being shipped off to Afghanistan now that he has finished basic training. Trivia= *This marks the final appearance of Sean Cameron. *This is the first episode when child services gets involved, the second was Lose Yourself (1). *This episode is named after the song "Everything She Wants" by Wham! |-| Gallery= 433.PNG 97j.PNG 098.PNG 334.PNG 464.PNG Mialucas.png tre.PNG 44f.PNG ret.PNG 4644.PNG 3342.PNG r5.PNG ryr.PNG exercise.jpg 454y.PNG 453.PNG 64.PNG Degrassi-everything-she-wants.jpg 342.PNG 53t.PNG Fdgvs.jpg 333.PNG Deg7210189.png Deg7210166.png Deg7210186.png Deg7210187.png Deg 721 04.jpg ImagesCAJLGGHY.jpg ESW17.jpg ESW11.jpg ESW18.jpg 14 (8).jpg |-| Promos= *The N Promo *CTV Promo #1 *CTV Promo #2 |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Angela Asher as Evelyn Valieri *Liz Best as Female cop *Linda Carter as Caseworker *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Gina Clayton as Anna Jones *Robert Gow as Male cop *Kerry Griffin as Greg *Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri *Doug Morency as Mr. Bince *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Absences *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos |-| Quotes= *Sean: "I thought maybe, we could uh, get a new photo, of us." |-| Featured Music= *''"Jungle Dance"'' by Cosima Grunsky *''"You Got Me Into This, Now Get Me Out"'' by The Evaporators *''"How Long"'' by Army Of Me *''"Come One, Come All"'' by All Time Low - Heard at Lucas's party *''"Misery Business"'' by Paramore - Heard at Lucas's party *''"Face Down"'' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Heard at Lucas's party |-| Links= *Watch Everything She Wants on YouTube *Watch Everything She Wants on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes